


Outlier 异类

by Augathra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Chinese, Fluff and Angst, Guide!Khadgar, M/M, Sentinel!Illidan, Spirit animal pairing: murloc & raccoon, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 伊利丹不相信有人会喜欢鱼人。而卡德加是个异类，他就是很喜欢鱼人嘛！





	Outlier 异类

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自一个很有名的鸡汤书，outlier准确来说是指“正常值里的极端值”，引申为了“异类（极少数成功的人）”，这里意指伊利丹是暗夜精灵中的异类（背叛者），也是伟大的英雄/光与暗之子。（完了完了，我被泽拉洗脑成功了）

  ****

英勇跳跃、战斗狂热，战争领主杀入簇拥在一起哇啦哇啦的邪能鱼人群之中，在后方清理杂鱼的大法师卡德加感应到了她激昂的杀意，摇了摇头：希拉（Seela）好战的个性可真不像个爱好和平的德莱尼女性。

战吼、剑刃风暴……很快，勇猛的哨兵战士就化为肉眼无法分辨的光影。卡德加放出精神触丝，并没有体会到哨兵精神上的过度的狂躁，便任由她冲向鱼人首领的洞穴，自己则准备研究倒在地上没入淤泥中的古暗夜精灵雕像。

一个紫色影子从他眼前飞过。

卡德加眨了眨眼，他刚才是在大片暗绿色的邪能鱼人之中看了一只紫色的？而且……还拿着绿莹莹的战刃？

大法师追了上去。

一只长着犄角、戴着眼罩的紫色鱼人正用右手的战刃在痛“敲”另一只绿色的邪能鱼人。别看这个小鱼人似乎还只是个宝宝，动作却格外敏捷，那向后跳起张开翅膀、施放眼棱的样子就像个……卡德加愣了一下，犄角、眼罩、战刃、翅膀……这是一只恶魔猎手鱼人吗？

大法师一个火焰冲击把邪能鱼人击飞，然后抓着紫色鱼人的角把它给拎起来。

“哇啦哇啊啊”鱼人宝宝威胁地在卡德加面前挥舞着战刃。

大法师扬起眉，捏了捏它的软软的鳍。鱼人宝宝四肢在空中晃动着，似乎在抗议人类仗着体型优势欺负它。

“小家伙你从哪儿来的？”卡德加好奇地摸了摸鱼人的眼罩。这么一双圆溜溜的大眼睛，眼罩根本遮不住啊！紫色鱼人小声地叽里呱啦一番，停下了反抗，似乎并不反感卡德加的触碰。大法师双手捧起鱼人，把它举到眼前，想要仔细端详紫色皮肤上有点眼熟的符文。

“清理干净了。”希拉的声音从身后传来，“一个不留。”

卡德加本能地回看女战士，只是扭头的一瞬，他就觉得手上一轻：紫色鱼人消失了。大法师环顾四周，以为是鱼人宝宝传送走了，结果周围地上只有成堆的绿色尸体，他低头看了看双手，刚才是幻觉吗？

“你在看什么？”一起前来清理审判角附近岛屿敌人的伊利丹从小岛洞穴的转角处现身了，“大法师你应该更专心点。”

不用特地感知，卡德加就能从恶魔猎手首领紧皱的眉头及冷硬的口气判断出他心情不好，法师挠了挠银发问道：“刚才你们有看到一只紫色的鱼人吗？”

战争领主摇摇头。伊利丹的视线方向转向卡德加，冷哼了一声：“这儿到处都是鱼人。”

大法师又眺望了下不远处的水面，猜测鱼人可能躲到海里去了：“是只紫色的鱼人宝宝，长着犄角和翅膀。”他顿了下，“很可爱。”

“可爱？”伊利丹突然猛地伸展开翅膀，扬起眉。

“ **我承认自己还蛮喜欢鱼人的** ，”卡德加看了眼散落四周的尸体，“不过…魔化以后…就不太喜欢了。”

伊利丹的表情变得深不可读，沉默了一会，他不无嘲讽地说道：“ **我一直不懂，为什么有人会喜欢这种恶心的生物** 。”

卡德加哽住了，脸有点儿红。好吧，他知道绝大多数人不太喜欢鱼人这种黏糊糊又喜欢成群结队欺负人的生物，然而当着指挥官的面公开嘲笑自己的爱好，伊利达雷之主也未免太过于刻薄了吧。

自复活以来频繁与大法师形成临时精神链接（注1）的哨兵察觉到了向导传来的尴尬又带着几份不满的精神波动，他没有道歉，只是冷冷丢下一句“我们赶快回去处理更重要的事情吧”就展开翅膀飞走了。

并没有感应到也没能看出卡德加尴尬的希拉问道：“听大领主说，只要是从北郡修道院出来的人类都有被鱼人追杀到灵魂医者面前的经历。为什么你会喜欢它们？”

大法师叹了口气，他真的很想回答一句“因为我出生在洛丹伦啊”，然而，卡德加只是看向恶魔猎手消失的方向：“大概因为我是个异类吧。”

 

作为恶魔猎手之中的首席哨兵，伊利丹的超绝听力很轻易地捕捉到了大法师的这句回答。他加快翅膀的扇动，只想早点离开这个挤满了聒噪鱼人的小岛。

异类？他卡德加当然是个异类！这个世界上怎么会有人喜欢鱼人？

伊利丹刚降落在指挥所门口就吼开了迎过来想要询问战况的杰斯·织暗者，接着他猛瞪了一眼看过来的玛维·影歌，然后又气冲冲让练习着变形术的肯瑞托法师滚开让路，最后跑到关押恶魔的地方亲自拷问……可无论做什么，伊利丹都无法疏解心中难以言喻的焦躁，倒是整个抗魔营地的人都吓得不敢出声，这是他们第一次碰上伊利达雷之主发这么大的火。

终于，当伊利丹远视到天边飞来的藏青乌鸦和嗜血战龙，他一声不响地回到了自己的帐篷。

刚放下门帘，一只紫色的鱼人宝宝就现形出来，哇啦哇啦绕着恶魔猎手的蹄子转圈，似乎颇为兴奋。伊利丹忍住想要一脚踢飞自己精神体的冲动：“你不应该出现在大法师面前的。他是个向导。”

紫色鱼人可不会管主人的想法，他脑子里只有一个概念：刚才有个人类把他抱了起来！还摸了摸！他想继续！（注2）

参加希拉的鱼人清理行动就是个错误！伊利丹咬紧了牙，虽然没有任何哨兵或向导能控制精神体的出现，然而他独特的经历却能让精神体尽可能少地出现在众人的目光之下，尤其是向导的感知范围内。然而或许是受周围邪能鱼人聚集的影响，他的精神体竟然跑到了肯瑞托的首席哨兵面前……

就在恶魔猎手内心的火山渗出岩浆之际，伊利丹听到了门帘被略略抬起的声音，他暴躁地把视线投过去，禁不住绝望地从喉头发出抱怨声：伊露恩啊，说恶魔到恶魔就到！

    被掀起的门帘露出一个小缝，先塞进来一个毛绒绒的尖嘴，然后是黑眼圈之中葡萄似的小圆眼……伊利丹抓住头发，是精神体，是卡德加的精神体！一只名叫“亮晶晶（shining）”的小浣熊。（注3）

    嗅了嗅空气，亮晶晶眨巴了下眼睛，把身子也塞了进来。他环顾四周，无视展开翅膀威胁状的恶魔猎手，目光盯住同样好奇看向自己的鱼人宝宝。

    伸着相对于圆嘟嘟身子来说过短的小爪子，亮晶晶直接扑向了鱼人。

    鱼人宝宝显然没见过小浣熊，更没遇上过主动示好的精神体，仿佛被吓着了一般呆呆地站在那里，战刃“哐啷”掉到了地上。

    亮晶晶摇着蓬松的尾巴绕着鱼人转了几圈，肆无忌惮地开始用爪子骚扰起脑子已经烧停了的鱼人。小浣熊好奇地挠了挠他的角，然后是背鳍、尾鳍……渐渐反应过来的鱼人宝宝，眼罩下的绿火闷烧起来，不知所措地继续站着任由浣熊“检查”。

    伊利丹简直要发狂了，他不喜欢自己的鱼人精神体露面，更不喜欢有别的精神体靠近它！而且，亮晶晶的出现就必然意味着卡德加在附近。

    小浣熊可不会感知哨兵的情绪，他已经开始大胆地咬起鱼人宝宝的背鳍了，似乎想要尝尝是什么味道。估计是被咬疼了，鱼人不耐烦地“哇啦”叫了一声。小浣熊立马露出可怜兮兮认错表情，轻轻摸了摸自己咬过的地方，仿佛在说“我不是故意的”，然后抱住鱼人的脑袋，一边蹭一边揉，生怕惹乖乖站着的鱼人发火。（注4）

    看到两个精神体如此亲密，伊利丹丝毫没有觉得欣慰，反而越发心烦意乱。卡德加是个异类，他的精神体当然也是个怪胎！怎么会抱着一只鱼人又咬又摸的！恶魔猎手决定不顾同盟面子，直接把小浣熊给踹出去——

 

    突然，卡德加掀开门帘进来了：“啊，伊利丹你在这里。”

    “快把你那只蠢浣熊给拉开！”伊利丹咆哮道。

    主动前来想缓解紧张关系的大法师被恶魔猎手无缘由的怒火给惊到了，卡德加尴尬地看向伊利丹身后抱着一只鱼人啃来啃去的精神体。

    大法师走过去把伸长小爪子不愿意放手的亮晶晶抱起来：“啊，他是比较烦人，不过——”卡德加注意到了对小浣熊的拥抱恋恋不舍的生物，“这不是刚才那只鱼人吗？”

    伊利丹冷哼了一声，内心在吼叫：你给我快点出去，离我的精神体远点。

    大法师微笑着放下亮晶晶，抱起了鱼人：“这就是我说的那只鱼人。紫色的，很可爱不是吗？”蹲在卡德加脚边的小浣熊点点头。

    卡德加仔细端详了一下鱼人，突然意识到了什么，“他是你的精神体？”大法师看向紧紧抿住嘴唇的伊利丹。

    不用回答，大法师已经确定了：恶魔猎手的特征，眼熟的符文刺青，可以凭空消失的能力，伊利丹的故意回避……看来这个鱼人就是从未曾露面的哨兵精神体了。

    大法师决定还是不要问伊利丹为什么装作不认识鱼人宝宝了，转而关心道：“他叫什么名字？”

    紫色的鱼人宝宝很乖地缩在卡德加的怀里，乌啦乌啦说了些什么。

    “他没有名字。”伊利达雷之主不耐烦地回答道。

    “没有名字？”卡德加挠了挠鱼人的下巴，“那你如何与精神体交流，虽然他们无法说话，但对于主人的感应与羁绊往往——”

伊利丹一字一句地打断了大法师的图书模式：“他·没·有·名·字。”

此时的卡德加已经颇为尴尬了，他真是无法明白为何今日的恶魔猎手如此反感自己，法师作出最后的友好尝试：“嗯，我有个好主意，叫他——”

卡德加把鱼人宝宝举起，与之平视：“鱼蛋（Murkidan），如何？”

    万年来，第一次获得名字的鱼人显然很开心，挥舞着四肢发出“哇啦啦啦”的声音。

    鱼蛋？这是什么愚蠢的名字！比“亮晶晶”还要白痴！而且，这是他的精神体，除了自己没有人有权给他取名字！伊利丹内心的火山最终被向导的“逾越”所点燃。恶魔猎手伸出手指着门帘，大声吼道：“我说过了，他没有名字！大法师你可以出去了！！”

    面对毫不留情的逐客令，卡德加的脸涨得通红，他低声嘟囔了一句“对不起”，便放下鱼人匆匆离开了。亮晶晶显然也被吓到了，他抓了抓肚皮，夹着尾巴跟在了主人身后消失了。

    爆发过后的伊利丹站在帐篷中央，握紧了拳头，而本来高兴不已的鱼人则因为向导与他精神体的离开瞬间萎靡下来，蔫蔫地趴在地上。

    半晌，伊利丹看向门帘，不知道是对鱼人还是对自己说到：“你知道的， **没有人会喜欢鱼人的， _没有_ 。**”

 

**【TBC】**

 

注1：可以把未结合的向导想象成稀少的“公共WiFe”，啊，不，“公共WiFi”（等，这个说法也很怪怪的啊），而哨兵则是电脑。只要有必要，任何哨兵都能与向导进行暂时的精神链接以增强五感，信号强弱由两人的相性度高低决定。而哨兵向导的结合相当于公共WiFi变成了私人WiFi，只有哨兵才知道的密码，同时信号会变得更好更稳定。

注2：精神体是哨兵/向导潜意识的体现，可以触碰。外形/性格/出现/消失都是本体无法控制的，他们的形成与反应的是本体潜意识的体现，蹭得累的克星！

注3：小浣熊我就不用说了，干脆面君。特别爱“偷东西”，看起来可爱聪慧又有几份蠢兮兮的“猥琐”，感谢@浅月的梗。

    Shinning/亮晶晶，来自乌鸦的习性/虫语者的语音/ **对埃匹希斯水晶+虚空碎片的无尽的热爱** ……

注4：小浣熊是热情的小动物爱好者！喜欢咬耳朵！抱抱！可爱死了！请看视频：[ **咬耳朵**](http://t.cn/RK8di4y) **（求你们一定要看！！！）**


End file.
